Someday We'll Know
by Anne Holly
Summary: A true story about a girl that inspired two man who would do anything for her including death. In the girls' point of view. Please R&R.


Someday We'll Know  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Start  
  
Someday we'll know if love was worth all the trouble I went through. Is it worth it, I ask myself everyday of my life, but the answer remained the same. It was...  
  
My name is Anne Holly. I am an only child living with my dad. My dad and I were casted out of the Magical world because of the death of my mother. She died when I was seven. I remeber her, she believed in loads of things that other people would believe was impossible. I think that was the reason my father fell in love with her. Their lives were miserbal, even I though so. My selfish grandparents were the ones that caused it. My grandpa fell in love with my grandma during their school days, but they were not allowed to marry each other. They ended up marring someone else and had a child each. After many years they met again. Since both of their husdand and wife past away they decided to be together again. Their son and daughter slowly fell in love. They deiced to get married. My grandparents declined them because that would put their name in mud. They thought that brothers and sisters weren't allowed to marry each other, but my parents loved each other so much that they ran away and got married anyhow. They had me and we lived happily together for seven years. When my mother died everyone blamed my father for her dead. My mother was a Pringle (a rich weath family). Since then, my father and I lived in the muggle world. My father worked at a cruise company and as for me, I did what I wanted to.  
  
My life really started when I recived a letter from a witchcraft school called Hogwarts. My father and I were both very surprised; we never though I would be able to attend a school in the magical world. I decided to take the offer after all I wanted to know how life was when my father and mother were at school. Packing my bag, saying goodbye to my father and off I went to the train station to catch the train.  
  
I walked around to check the number of the station I was suppose to board at. I didn't know how to get on it, but I heard from my father that I had to walk between the barrier. I walked up to the one that said 9 and 10. I touched the walk and fell right in. I saw a bright red train gleaming infront of me. I looked proudly at it and decided to go and get a seat. Slowly dragging my trunk up the stairs, a helpful hand appeared out of no were. I looked up and saw who. He had forget-me-not blue eyes. He smiled at me and held his hand out.  
  
"Helo, I am Remus Lupin." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I am Anne Holly." I said nevously as I shook his hand.  
  
"Want to come and join my friends and I at the back compartment?" Remus asked  
  
I nodded and followed him as he dragged my trunk behind. We entered the compartment and their sat three boys and two girls.  
  
"Meet Anne everyone." Remus said.  
  
"Helo I am Lily Evans," said one of the two girls with red hair and pointed to the girl next to her," This is Sue Mac."  
  
I nodded and smiled at them.  
  
" Thats James Potter, thats little Peter over there and Sirius." Remus said as he pointed to each of them.  
  
"Hey there, first time at Hogwarts?" James asked.  
  
" Yup." I said rather freely.  
  
I took a seat next to Lily. We talked for a while and felt although I started to fit in. Lily and Sue were really nice and got along fine.  
  
Finally the train stopped and rain splattered the windows as all of us got off the train. We went on the little boats and speeded away to the castle. It was beautiful. I wish I could live in it forever. We enter the doors and walked through the great hall. A women read our names out and each of were to sit on the stool infront of her as she puts a hat over her our heads. I later found out that the women was Professor Mcgongall. She called out my name after Tony Hand. I walked up and sat down. The hat lowered to my head and it talked to me.  
  
"Anne Holly...I though I would see you soon." The Hat said.  
  
"You know me?" I asked  
  
"Of course, I know, and I know that your life hasn't been to well." the hat said  
  
"It hasn't, life is now so straight forward." I said.  
  
"Don't worry, things will turn out to be more complicated than what you think."  
  
"It will?"  
  
"Yes my dear, and I know that you will be in griffindor."  
  
"Thank you." I said as the hat left my head.  
  
I walked over the the far left table and sat down quietly. Later, all of the people I sat with in the compartment were in my house. I was happy. Never been happier than this for seven whole years.  
  
I will write more if there are reveiws. 


End file.
